


【嘎龙】一个神雕侠侣的脑洞

by santoulu



Series: 一些双云的小故事，短打or脑洞存放地 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 嘎龙 - Freeform, 并不是性转, 穿越
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santoulu/pseuds/santoulu
Summary: 一句话概括：当阿嘎穿越进神雕见到一个乖巧美女龙【可那是别人老婆！】不一定有后续Ծ‸Ծooc预警，非常沙雕！是穿越，不是性转，小龙女是npc（笑
Relationships: 云次方 - Relationship
Series: 一些双云的小故事，短打or脑洞存放地 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844578





	【嘎龙】一个神雕侠侣的脑洞

阿云嘎在一片草地上醒来。

他睁开眼，深邃的双眸从头顶没有一丝雾霾的天空，扫到自己身上一身灰青色的衣裳。

卧槽？！这啥衣服啊？！

我是在录制节目时睡昏过去了？？？？不应该啊！

他睡前的记忆明明是在上海的家里，在郑云龙当初一千块买的破床上嘎吱嘎吱了一夜，俩人都连着好几天没睡好了，最后困成一滩澡都没洗就抱着睡了。搞不好，搞不好都没拿出来呢...

阿云嘎想着想着脸就红了。

一声带着叹息的男声响起： **先生，您能想点不带颜色的吗？**

阿云嘎羞得下意识道歉，“哎呀不好意思！”过了一会儿才反应过来，“卧槽！！！谁在说话？！”

男声咳了一下，嚯，还是个男低音： **[我是您的攻略系统，您偶然来到这个世界，您必须达成目标才能回到原来世界，目标就是...]**

“过儿！”

阿云嘎还在嫌弃做作的系统音，就突然听到这一嗓子，顿时愣在原地像被雷劈过。

你妈的，咋还是金庸呢？

但他愣住更大的理由是——这tmd是郑云龙的声音啊！！！！

他闭眼之前都还在听着这把嗓子在耳边哼哼，只不过这个声音比郑云龙本人平时的气泡低音清亮了许多，是只有舞台上才能听到的少年男高小郑。哎也不能这么说，毕竟昨晚上也听了好几...

**[大哥，停一停，求你了。]**

“过儿！”

这一声，严肃中带了三分婉转，清高里含了一丝娇嗔，阿云嘎正想着昨晚上忘了清理的事儿，差点被个npc给喊硬了。

他正想跑过去看看这世界的郑大龙女，但想起更严肃的事。

“我是杨过吗？”

系统回答，这次阿云嘎感觉他有点像戴了个内置蓝牙耳机： **[是的先生，您也不需要说出来，您想一下就可以，您想的事情我全都知道。那么，您来到这个世界，需要...]**

“师父！！！！！”

嗬，好一位内蒙男高音。

阿云嘎又一次目瞪口呆。

因为他跑过去看到小龙女躺在树下，身上是纯洁无瑕的一袭白衣，但腰带散落在旁边，脸上还蒙了一条黑布，只露出殷红的嘴唇一张一合，是在叫他的名字。

阿云嘎倒吸一口气，冷静点，憋丢人，嘎嘎，你可以！

**[你的第一个任务，去把小龙女的穴解开。]**

**“啊？我不会啊！”**

**[啧，你先过去。]** 系统安慰他道， **[很简单的。]**

阿云嘎惨兮兮地一步步挪过去，他把手放到大龙女的白裙边上，内心不断默念着大龙对不起大龙我只爱你大龙你放心我就算出墙也还是出的你！

**[唱出re so do三个音。]**

害，只是个QTE啊。

还好他一直都是优秀学生，唱音阶一点问题都没有。

阿云嘎美滋滋的，哎，这要是大龙穿过来，还得班长带着他～上次olay...

**[大哥，你还想回家吗？]**

小龙女穴道解开，却也没有自己爬起来。

阿云嘎又心中默念着哥有老婆，伸出绅士手把人扶了起来。没想到对方浑身软绵绵的失了力气，竟是顺着倚在了自己身上，同时一股淡雅的花香扑鼻而来。小龙女倒在他怀里，阿云嘎岂敢乱动，僵硬地像一座石像雕塑，手还在倔强地扶着怀中人的双肩，试图把两人分开。

“过儿？”

小龙女眼中写满不解，她脸泛潮红，眸含水光，满是羞怯地看了阿云嘎一眼。

阿云嘎这才看清对方的五官。

——这尼玛就是女装郑云龙吧！只不过体格小了三个号，太平洋宽肩变成正正好好能嵌入怀里的柔弱，即便圆手也可一手掌握！哦这小眼神！对不起龙龙我是无比大渣男呜呜呜！

“...师父，你怎么了？能站起来吗？”

对方却把头埋在他颈侧，软下了嗓子语气含笑：“你怎么突然叫我师父了，平日不是还叫我姑姑么？”

阿云嘎冷汗直流：“哈哈，这突然想换着喊喊，姑姑，你先起来吧。”

“你又胡说八道。”她羞道，“你我，已经做了...那种事，就应当是夫妻啦，过儿。”

？？？？？

小龙女伸出了自己修长柔嫩的手臂，“我们古墓派世世代代都是处女，你看，我的守宫砂，没有了。”

阿云嘎陷入了对人生的怀疑。

系统看不过去了： **[没事，振作点，要想生活过得...]**

**“难道我就是因为昨晚做得狠了点才穿过来的？两个时空的我行为动作达到高度一致重合？也不应该啊，那龙也该跟我一块穿过来呀？是不是因为他体力太差了系统怕他穿越到武侠世界活不过一天哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”**

**[……]**

小龙女见他半天没有回话，半是羞涩半是生气，眼中已经蒙上一层厚厚的水汽，像是下一秒就会掉下泪来。“难道……难道你不愿意我做你的妻子？”

十年了，擎天柱都能磨成绣花针了，但阿云嘎就愣是没练出对这眼神的抵抗力，一对上思考中枢即刻短路，嘴比大脑动得还快，同时福至心灵地帮小龙女拢好了袖子。

“当然不了，我做梦都没想过姑姑愿意与我成亲，过儿开心还来不及！”说着又握着怀里人的腰身，熟练地帮对方系好了腰带，他这一套伺候起床穿衣的流程练了十年已经出神入化，在无意中又狠狠地撩了一把少女心，羞得小龙女满脸通红。

“那我就不再叫你姑姑了好不好，嗯？龙龙？”

“过儿……原先我不愿下山离开古墓，但现在不同了，我是你的妻子，你走到哪里我自然都会跟着你的，你走到天涯我也跟到海角，你若是想要留在古墓那自然是极好，但你若想要下山去看看现在世间的繁华，或者你的郭伯伯，我也随你去。”

话中满是柔情，阿云嘎笑容逐渐完蛋，他情难自禁地问：“那龙龙可否也不再叫我过儿，我还有个乳名，只给我的妻子叫，叫嘎嘎。”

“嘎嘎？”

**[……你可别流鼻血啊阿先生。下一个任务，去山下的城镇。]**

夜里。

小龙女羞着被他裹好被子安置在了榻上，看阿云嘎似是要走，她刚要说些什么，阿云嘎就先点了她的鼻尖，放轻了嗓音道：“我与龙龙还没有成亲，暂时不能同床，等，等见过了郭伯伯，我们就是真正的夫妻了。”

一番话把人又说红了脸，却也不打趣他，只笑弯了眼看着阿云嘎：“我不懂山下这些事，都听嘎嘎的。”

阿云嘎夺门而逃。

他跑到了客栈房顶坐着，赶路时他就发现了，这副身体真的可以随意使用轻功，便找了个没人的地方呆着。

系统这时候又出来了： **[阿先生，今天你已经改变了剧情走向了。]**

**“啊？”**

**[本来你应该和小龙女大吵一架就此分别，但现在你们一起下山了，这可能会影响你最后能不能完成最终剧情。]**

阿云嘎正盯着月亮出神，像是根本没听进去。

**[这会影响到你能不能回到你的世界，去找你的龙龙！]**

**“你别这么叫。”**

系统气极： **[我知道你可能不想让她伤心，但是剧情就是这样的！你是不是根本没看过神雕侠侣啊！！]**

**“是啊。上大学的时候听大龙他们聊天时提起过，我就听了一嘴，只知道是个师生恋。大龙说武侠小说不用看，对中文补习没用，又说杨过这人太傻了，还说剧情太虐了。”**

**“这人为了让我开心天天就给我放武林外传，跟个傻子似的，我们别的室友就烦他，人家在那边看悲惨世界呢，他在那唱手里捧着窝窝头～太可爱了～”**

**“你说我原来的世界现在怎么办呀，我们明天还有通告呢，大龙找不着我肯定急死了。”**

系统沉默了很久，最后憋出来一句： **[所以你果然没有看过神雕...你知道小龙女今天说，你们做了那件事，其实不是跟你吗...是被点穴之后被全真教尹志平给……]**

阿云嘎：？？？？？

系统终于能把他没说完那句话补全了： **[要想生活过得去，头上是得有点绿，节哀。]**

阿云嘎脑壳发昏，信息量太大他有点过载，但他是个好学生，他抓到了自己脑海中的重点。

**“你不是说了我只要攻略了小龙女就能回家了吗？”**

**[你今天用你和大龙的故事打断了我多少次？？？最终剧情是成为神雕侠！！谁让你攻略小龙女了？？]**

得，一个好好的英雄逆袭励志故事给他玩成了恋爱攻略游戏。

**“啊？那怎么办啊？我肯定得赶紧回去啊！”**

**[……也算歪打正着，你现在可以跳过中间支线直接去找郭靖了。]**

阿云嘎看到手中的地图闪了一闪，一个小城一样的图案亮了起来。

**[郭靖就是你父亲的好兄弟，你从小父母双亡，就被郭靖黄蓉夫妇送到了全真教学武，可惜全真教对你并不好，你逃出去遇上小龙女的。]**

阿云嘎有点懵地听着，他现在有一种大学时候被肖杰命令着读雷雨的感觉。

**“那这个郭靖黄蓉是不是不喜欢我啊？不然怎么不把我养成少爷呢？”**

**[……不是，他们两个都是学武的，你父亲也是学武的，顺理成章你要去学武，这个时代培养男孩子就是这样的。所以你见到他们应该是很开心的，因为他们是对你最好的人。]**

**“他们有问过我的想法吗，那搞不好我就不想成为英雄，只想当个少爷呢！我在全真教受苦的时候他们也没来看过我啊。”** 阿云嘎抠着自己衣服上的破洞，他们正坐在一辆马车里往城里赶。

本来小龙女说骑马就好，但阿云嘎想起了在内蒙时搂着郑云龙上马的画面心里警报马上拉响，坚持着男女授受不亲的传统思想硬是去租了辆马车。

他哪知道长着这张脸的人原来还能那么能打。

也完全忘记了郑妈曾经跟他吐槽了一个下午的郑云龙狂劲的童年时代。在他眼里郑云龙活了三十年还尼玛是只奶猫，奶猫挠人那能叫打架吗，对方门牙没了也一定是自己摔的，用心险恶。

——本来可以纵马江湖的小龙女现在正拿着一串糖葫芦慢慢啃，眼里是像小孩子一样的欢喜。

阿云嘎想了半天别别扭扭地说： **“龙龙才是对我最好的人。”**

也不知道说的是哪个龙哪个我。

系统一言难尽。

**[你就老实当个演员吧。哦对了，郭靖他闺女郭芙可能有点喜欢你，你特别喜欢逗她，你们也算青梅竹…]**

**“那我已经有龙龙了呀。”** 阿云嘎又想起来系统跟他科普的支线剧情，里面就有他路上遇见的陆姑娘完颜姑娘现在又多了一个郭姑娘， **“这个男主角怎么这么渣啊，这样的人也能当英雄的吗！这些姑娘我都不认识不知道不清楚！”**

急，该如何才能让内蒙人知道杨过已经是金庸笔下一个比较完蛋的痴情男人呢。

**[郭靖就是心里只有黄蓉的，甚至都没有对别的女子动过心，最开始他们认识的时候他还以为黄蓉是个男人，冒着断袖的风险爱上了人家。]**

**“噢！所以他才把我送出去了啊，这个郭伯伯不愧是个大英雄。”**

系统：？？？你妈的，为什么。

tbc


End file.
